Field
The present disclosure relates to a hybrid vehicle that can run by using the motive power of at least one of an engine and a rotating electric machine (motor generator).
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-96340 discloses a hybrid vehicle including an engine, a first MG (motor generator), a second MG, a battery electrically connected to the first MG and the second MG, and an ECU (Electronic Control Unit).
This hybrid vehicle can run by using the motive power of at least one of the engine and the second MG. When such an abnormality that the motive power cannot be output from the second MG occurs during motor running in which the engine is stopped and the hybrid vehicle runs by using the second MG, the ECU starts the engine with cranking by the first MG, on condition that the electric power generated by the first MG during cranking of the engine (hereinafter also referred to as “cranking power”) is lower than the electric power receivable by the battery. This can realize fail-safe (limp home) running using the motive power of the engine, while protecting the battery.